haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Game Commences
!!| Shiai kaishi!!}} is the ninety-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 14th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2014 series. Overview After an intense training camp, Karasuno High is back for the Spring High National Tournament Miyagi Prefecture Qualifying Rounds, with Ohgiminami High School as their first opponent. Plot Karasuno is waiting at the tournament venue for their turn. After barely losing out to Aobajohsai in a close third set, Karasuno has gained reputation for their abilities. The bystanders converse among themselves about Karasuno's roster, noting that the team consists of two distinguished players, a reliable captain specializing in receives, a tall middle blocker, and powerful outside hitters. Just as they focus their attention on the infamous short middle blocker, they are shocked to find Hinata looking completely haggard. When asked by Yachi, Hinata reveals that he's feeling better after he threw up the unusually large breakfast he ate beforehand. Tsukshima mocks Hinata for his unsound decision while Kageyama yells out of anger. The weak-willed members, Yamaguchi and Asahi, seem to be affected as they also feel a need to barf. While Karasuno banters, the bystanders can't help but doubt if such rowdy team really give Aobajohsai such hard time. While heading to the bathroom, Hinata accidentally bumps into Towada, the captain of their first opponent, Ohgiminami. Towada mistakes Hinata for a middle schooler at first until Hinata loudly declares that Karasuno will win the tournament and head to nationals. Towada easily dismisses Hinata's proclamation since he firmly believes Shiratorizawa is unbeatable. As the two teams begin their official warm-ups, Tanaka overhears members of Ohgiminami trash talking him and decides to show off with a powerful spike. Hinata quickly follows suit with an amazing spike of his own, proving that Karasuno has a solid offense. Just before the start of the match, Takeda gives a pep talk to his players reminding them that it's now the time for their efforts to pay off. The elder Ikkei Ukai arrives to observe the match and joins the other Karasuno supporters on the upper balcony. He denies coming to the match just to support his grandson. When the other supporter is confident of Karasuno's victory, the elder Ukai states that no game is guaranteed since many unpredictable factors can affect even the best team. Immediately, Asahi makes a untouched service ace to show that Karasuno is in top shape. Debut *Yoshiki Towada *Yūki Tazawa *Sōma Oyasu *Takumi Karamatsu *Ibuki Natsuse *Shun Yokote *Ayumu Moritake Appearances *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Asahi Azumane *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Shōyō Hinata *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Keishin Ukai *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Ittetsu Takeda *Ikkei Ukai *Yū Ogasawara *Ōnoya Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In commemoration of the upcoming anime and start of the Spring High preliminaries, a center color page of a sleeping Yachi dreaming about her and Shimizu dressed in volleyball uniforms. The text reads: “On the court, everyone is a warrior!!” *Same with the volume this chapter is included in, in the official English manga release this chapter is called "The Tournament Begins!"https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-12/12532 *Karasuno played their match at Kaji High School, the tournament venue for Groups 4 and 5 of the preliminary rounds for the Miyagi Prefecture Spring Interhigh Qualifer. Reference Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Ohgiminami